The Battle of the Brethren
by ThisMeatIsDefinitelyNotHuman
Summary: When Jack's father, Edward Teague, dies leaving a power vacuum among the Pirate Lords, Sparrow calls on old friends and new to support him in his wild grasp for power. Meanwhile, William Turner III is growing bored of his stuffy life in Port Royal and starting to wish for some of the adventure he had heard about in his mother's stories.
1. Chapter 1 - The Northern Star

Chapter 1 – The Northern Star

William Turner III pulled at the tight collar around his neck and grimaced at the sweat on his forehead and the damp feeling in the small of his back. The stuffy ballroom was made worse by the humid night and the Caribbean heat. The lace cuffs of his suit jacket scratched his wrists and he longed to be in looser clothes which didn't constrict his movement. What was the point of going to a ball when it was impossible to actually dance? Tugging at his jacket once more he moved further away from the dancers and tried to find a window that might provide some air.

Despite his mother's past she was still a daughter of nobility and as such was required to attend balls and other fancy parties, even if her company was not desirable. Money was money, and Elizabeth Turner had inherited a lot when her father died, including the house. Unfortunately the position of governor of the island had been passed onto someone more 'suitable' in her absence. Either way, her presence at such events was expected if she wished to maintain her perilous reputation, a pointless venture in Will's eyes, and he was always dragged along, despite the fact that there were much better ways for an 18 year old boy to spend his evenings.

It wasn't even as if he was able to enjoy the ball by dancing because no-one wanted to be seen dancing with the son of _pirate. _The word was whispered behind hands and never uttered in polite conversation but gossip was gossip and everyone who was anyone knew about Elizabeth's adventures on the high seas. While she may be rich and a good guest to spark intrigue that was _not _the kind of family one should be looking to marry into. Will had had his fill of rejection; even dancing lost its joy when not a single person was willing to be your partner.

He shuffled closer to the refreshment table aiming to find something to make the night pass quicker. A few glasses of good wine should at least serve to alleviate his misery. As he neared the alcoholic salvation he overheard a few snippets of conversation which stopped him in his tracks when his name was mentioned.

"I don't know what those Turners think they're doing, coming to events like this," an old woman muttered to a small group of people. "_I_ heard the boy's parents weren't married and that his father ran off before he was born. Hardly the type of people I want my daughter's children to be associating with."

The young woman standing next to her blushed and held tightly to the hands of a small girl and boy who were fidgeting at her feet. "It's not poor Elizabeth's fault," she said sympathetically. "That dastardly blacksmith ran off and left her after promising that he would support her. It's his honour that should be questioned, I'm sure she's trying her hardest to repent for her previous actions."

"Not the way I heard it," interrupted a young man who had joined the group. His short beard practically bristled with importance as he gained the group's attention. "Seems to me that she was as much as a pirate as old Will Turner himself."

Their interest having been peaked by the mention of pirates the two children eagerly joined the conversation. "I thought they got married on a pirate ship by a real pirate captain!" the girl cooed. "I bet he was really handsome."

"Yeah by Captain Jack Sparrow on his black ship, in the middle of a battle," the boy squeaked, lunging at his sister with an imaginary sword. She laughed and easily dodged his wobbly lunge as they ran around their mother's legs. "There were sea monsters and everything!" He wiggled his fingers under his chin and growled, "I'm Davy Jones and I'll be killin' ya all!"

The old woman fumed and scowled at the children. "Have you been listening to that foul lady's stories again? Not only is she a disreputable liar, it seems she is a madwoman as well. Sea monsters indeed!"

"Don't be ridiculous," their mother hissed, pulling them back to her side. "That doesn't count as a wedding and sea monsters are not real. Whatever they think they did it wasn't marriage and that poor boy is a bastard."

The old woman sniffed, "I don't know what he thinks he's doing here, no one will dance with him. Imagine a father allowing his daughter to marry such a boy. _I_ certainly wouldn't."

The group chuckled and one of the children asked, "But wasn't his granddad the governor?"

The old woman shook her head furiously. "His mother abandoned all claim to high society when she ran off with that blacksmith."

Will had had enough. He didn't wait around to hear the end of the conversation and he stormed out of the ball room, tears stinging his eyes as he almost ran through the house. He knew of the gossip which went around about him (his mother had warned him not to get upset) but it was another thing to hear it first-hand. He marched into the gardens and collided abruptly with someone standing in front of him. There was a yelp and he grabbed the person before they could fall into the ornamental fountain in the middle of the lawn.

The lady, for it was in fact a lady, span round, clearly intending to give him a piece of her mind but her eyes softened and a small smile appeared on her face when Elizabeth recognised her son. Will smiled sheepishly in apology and shrugged but it wasn't hard to notice the tear tracks that were drying on his mother's cheeks.

"Crap, did I hurt you?" Will asked anxiously.

"Language Will," his mother admonished but she shook her head. "It's just…" She made a vague hand gesture and smiled at her son. The smile was as strong and determined as it had ever been but for the first time Will noticed a hint of despair lurking in the brown of her eyes. He quickly shrugged off his embroidered jacket and spread it on the rim of the fountain for his mother to sit on. She laughed softly, gratefully taking the seat. "Such a gentleman, your father would be proud."

Will frowned slightly at the mention of his father. "'If he would be so proud then why isn't he here with us? I know the gossip, I hear it every time we come to one of these stupid balls. Surely he could at least try and support us? Show up occasionally?"

Elizabeth's expression turned pained. "You know he can't William. He has to work for Calypso or suffer her curse; I told you what happened to Davy Jones when he used his power for his own ends." She breathed out heavily and added softly, "I miss him and want him here just as much as you do but we both know that can't be."

Will sighed angrily and looked doubtful. His mother had told him the story of his father's almost death and consequent servitude to the _Flying Dutchman_ several times and he vaguely remembered the flash of green light from his father's first visit. However he had only been nine years old and how could he be sure that it wasn't simply a dream inspired by his mother's wild stories? The only thing that gave him hope was the memory of a warm smile which he had begun to recognise in the mirror. However, some days he couldn't help but doubt his father's loyalty.

Suddenly his train of thought was interrupted by his mother's voice. "You know, I used to be the jealousy of these balls, always had the latest fashion from London. People loved me." Will didn't doubt her. Even in motherhood Elizabeth was beautiful, it wasn't hard to imagine her twenty years ago, dancing and laughing with the gentlemen of Port Royal, not a care in the world. "Now look at me," she smiled sadly.

"I know." Will scowled. "I'm a bastard and everyone thinks my father "besmirched your honour". Not to mention the wild gallivanting with pirates Your_ Majesty_."

Elizabeth's laugh rang out and Will smiled with its infectious joy. His mother was never happier than when she was thinking about her days as a Pirate King, sailing with his father and the mysterious Captain Jack Sparrow. "I haven't been a pirate king for a long time Will. But you're right, we don't belong here."

"Let's go then," he urged. "We can sail the seas together! You'd be a fierce captain and we could terrorise those pompous navy idiots. Lord Norrington never liked me anyway."

Elizabeth smiled, "you remind me of an old friend. He hated Norrington with a passion too."

"Sparrow? I know, you keep telling me. We could go find him. And bring him back. I'm 19 soon and you know what that means. Sparrow could meet dad again."

"Will, I don't even know if Jack is still alive. And if he were, how would you find him?" Elizabeth's voice of reason dampened the excitement in Will's eyes and he sighed.

"We should go back inside," he mother said. "Or people will think we've run off to join the pirates."

Will grumbled wishing he could do exactly that but instead followed his mother back into the ballroom, taking no small delight in the slightly muddy footprints he was leaving on the host's carpet.

Elizabeth saw his smug grin but made no attempt to admonish him and Will thought he had even caught a glimpse of a small smirk on her face but it was gone as quick as it had arrived and he told himself he was probably imagining it.

As they re-joined the party the tune finished and the dancers bowed and curtsied to each other. Knowing he would only be rejected, Will made no attempt to ask any of the girls to dance and so he was surprised to feel a tap on his shoulder. Spinning round he came face to face with a woman he had never seen in Port Royal before. The lady, and she was definitely a lady not a girl, had dark skin and long black hair caught back in a green bandana. But the most shocking thing about her by far was her attire. When attending balls it was customary for young women to wear formal gowns but this lady was wearing nothing of the sort. In fact, her clothes could best be described as those of a _pirate_. A loose silk shirt was bound at the waste with a scarf matching her bandana and soft cotton breaches clung to her legs ending at the thigh. Tall leather boots clad her calves and Will had no idea how she had managed to get into the party at all, that was until he saw the cutlass and wide array of pistols hanging from her belt. Will glanced for his mother and realised she was pointedly not catching his eye.

"William Turner?" Her accent was strong and her hard eyes searched his features ruthlessly. She seemed to have found what she was looking for as she held out a hand and said roughly, "may I have this dance?"

Too shocked to refuse Will took her hand and let her lead him onto the dance floor. All movement stopped and every eye followed their progression to the centre of the room. The musicians looked at each other panicked but a glare from the lady, whose hand was hovering over one of her many pistols, was enough to convince them to continue playing.

"My name is Anamaria," she said to a flabbergasted Will. "An' I have a message for your mother from Captain Jack Sparrow." The music started and Will found himself following the steps of the dance in a haze, letting his muscle memory lead him as his brain desperately tried to make sense of the situation. His mouth finally caught up and before he could stop himself he said, "I didn't think pirates knew how to dance." Anamaria gave a low laugh and graced Will with a smile that, if he squinted slightly, could be taken as approval. She was in fact following the steps as perfectly as if she had been raised in the court rooms of England.

"You sound like your father," she replied as she passed him and side stepped. They balanced and circled each other on the empty dance floor. The other guests had retreated to the edges of the room as they watched the uninvited guest in trepidation, most gazes trained on the weapons at her waist. "He unfortunately could not dance to save his life."

Will snorted as they once again span past each other before taking her arm and spinning her gently. "You knew my father?"

"Indeed. He was a good man, and a good pirate. Still is if there's any truth in the rumours going 'round."

Will watched her carefully as they danced. "What is this message then?"

Anamaria paused slightly before giving her answer and Will decided he was probably not going to like the answer. He was partly right.

"There is trouble brewing among the pirate lords. Edwards Teague, the Keeper of the Code and Pirate Lord of Madagascar, has died and there is a power vacuum that needs filling. Jack Sparrow is gathering allies and requires your mother's presence in order to garner favour with the Singapore fleet."

"Why are you not telling my mother this?" Will asked suspiciously.

"Why? You think you cannot relay a simple message?" Anamaria teased as Will frowned. "I was curious," she continued. "I wanted to meet the son of brave William Turner. You are just as hot headed, and maybe just as good?" Will didn't know what to make of that but the question seemed to be rhetorical. Just then the dance ended and the shaky musicians retreated to the relative safety of the next room. "It was a pleasure to meet you young William," Anamaria said as she curtsied.

"And you," Will replied, bowing.

"Tell your mother I will be waiting by the docks with a small boat. We leave at dawn."

And with that the mysterious Anamaria was gone.

ooOOoo

Will paced across the living room of their house as his mother contemplated the news. After Anamaria had left, the party dissipated quickly. It didn't help that the musicians had all but disappeared and more than one girl had fainted. As pandemonium broke out Will and his mother had slipped away quietly.

"I can't go," she said quietly.

"What?" Will almost shouted. His mother glared at him and he lowered his voice. "But this is the adventure you've been waiting for! We can finally leave Port Royal and get away from the gossip and these useless balls and endless occasions that no-one wants us at."

"William I can't," his mother looked tearful, as if the decision to stay was taking all of her self-control. It probably was. Will knew how the sea called to her. Every day he saw her sitting by the window, gazing at the beach and the open horizon. He therefore didn't understand why she was refusing this opportunity.

"I- I have to guard your father's heart," he mother continued. "I can't just leave it here and there's no way I'm taking it on board a pirate ship where anything might happen."

"What on earth are you talking about?!" Will snapped. "You can't guard love!"

"William, that's not what I mean. This isn't a metaphor! When your father became the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ he was staked through the heart with a piece of wood. He would have died if Jack hadn't instead used your father's hand to stab the heart of Davy Jones. The crew saved him by cutting out his heart and binding him to the ship for eternity. He gave me his heart and I have guarded it every day since he left. I can't just leave it!" She said all this very quickly and Will gazed at her slack-jawed as he tried to process what he had just been told. Of course he knew that his father was bound to the _Flying Dutchman _but that his actual heart had been cut out…

"I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want you to think that your father was a monster," his mother said, her voice filled with sorrow. Will said nothing. "Now you know why I must stay," she continued, "but Jack needs support from Singapore. Will, you need to go in my place and try to gain their favour."

"Me?" Will blurted out in shock. "How am I supposed to convince pirates to support a man I've never met?"

"Please Will, I know it sounds mad but I owe Jack. I did some terrible things and repaying him now is a small request. Will you do this for me?"

Will held his head in his hands and pushed his palms into his eyes, stopping when colours exploded across his vision and instead gazing blearily at his mother, who was tense with worry and anticipation.

"Fine. I'll do it," he said. Elizabeth sagged with relief but he continued, "How am I meant to convince them to join Jack though?"

"I used to be their captain and I sailed with them before returning to Port Royal. If they had any loyalty to me then they will help Jack." She walked over to a small cabinet and opened one of the draws. Inside was an ornate dagger and she lifted it out reverently. "This dagger was gifted to me by the crew. Take it as a token of my will and they will listen to you."

Will highly doubted it but he took the jewel encrusted scabbard from his mother and drew the short blade. It shone in the dull light and the hilt rested easily in his hand, jewels creating a sturdy grip. He sheathed it and buckled it to his belt. "I will do as you ask but I cannot promise that I will be able to convince them to join Sparrow."

Elizabeth laughed, half with relief half with regret. "If you are anything like as persuasive as your father I'm sure you will have no trouble." She drew Will close and embraced him hard. He hugged back and tried to convey a wordless reassurance. He would do what he could to repay her debt to Jack.

"I love you William," she said softly.

"I love you too ma," he replied, using the name he had not spoken since he was a child.

Elizabeth beamed and took his hand, leading him out of the living room. "Come on, we should get you packed, Anamaria will not wait. And we need to find you something more comfortable to wear. You can't sail in a suit." Will smiled, that was the first happy thing he had heard all evening.

ooOOoo

Will was met with Anamaria's surprised gaze as he walked across the docks to where a small row boat was moored.

"My mother sends her apologies but she has unavoidable business in Port Royal and sends me in her place. I bring this dagger as a token of her intent and as an offering to the Singapore fleet of her goodwill," he said in reply to Anamaria's unspoken question. The lady nodded and gestured towards the boat.

"It's going to be a long trip if we're only using a row boat," Will quipped and Anamaria gave her low laugh again.

"Funny, Mr Turner," and Will grinned, "But we shall be taking my ship. It's anchored just off shore."

Will looked out across the waves and caught sight of a light blowing in the wind. It was a lantern attached to the stern of a ship. "We best get started then."

"You know how to sail?" Anamaria asked.

"My mother taught me the basics and I used to sail with some of the navy men when I was younger, before Norrington banned me from the navy ships."

Anamaria barked a laugh. "That old goat's still kicking about? Shame. I'm sure you'll do fine then Mr Turner. In fact, if you're so confident, you can take the first shift rowing." Will grumbled good naturedly as he dropped his pack into the small boat and they both clambered in.

"So is Jack on board?" Will asked as they pulled away from the harbour.

"Oh no, he's in Tortuga with the _Black Pearl_ recruiting crew. This battle will be big and we need all the support we can get. We'll meet him there in a few days." Will nodded and they fell into silence and he rowed. Anamaria took over after a while and eventually the light of the lantern grew and grew until a large proud ship stood in front of them, rocking gently in the small waves. Anamaria called up and ropes were thrown down to them out of the darkness. The moon suddenly appeared from behind its cloudy cover, basking Anamaria's face in an ethereal glow.

"Welcome," she said to Will as she grabbed a rope and began to climb, "to the _Northern Star_."


	2. Chapter 2 - Drink Up Me Hearties

Chapter 2 – Drink Up Me Hearties

Strong arms grabbed Will's as he was hoisted onto the deck but he lost his footing last minute and toppled headfirst into a disgruntled pirate. They crashed to the floor and he heard Anamaria stifle a snigger as he flushed profusely, clambering up quickly.

"Don't worry boy, you'll find your sea legs soon enough," Anamaria chuckled. "Welcome to my ship. This is my crew." She gestured to the straggled array of sailors, many of whom gave mock salutes or ridiculously flamboyant bows. "Idiots the lot of them," she chuckled, "but good, loyal men and woman."

A man with bright red hair tied back in a black ribbon stepped forward and offered his hand to Will. Will shook it, "William Turner."

"First mate Billy Daniels," the man replied. His eyes sparked and a playful smile twisted the corners of his mouth. Will grinned, he'd seen Billy's type in the taverns back home. Stay on his good side and he'd be a friend for life but anger him and the results would not be pleasant. The rest of the crew stepped up to introduce themselves and Will saw that Anamaria was indeed not the only woman on board.

"Red Lizzy, but the boys call me Red." She had tan skin and frizzy brown hair and Will couldn't see any reason for the nickname until Billy shouted up from the helm, "aye, cos she's fiery like the devil!" Lizzy gave him a wicked grin and stepped back as more crew mates surged forwards, eager to assess the new comer. Soon Will's head was damn near exploding with names and he retreated to the relative safety of Anamaria's shadow.

"A'right you lot," she barked, command easy in her voice. "Leave poor William alone. We've got a destination so set to and sail you nutters. We'll have a few days in Tortuga to get some rest if the thought of seeing lovely Mr Jack ain't enough to motivate ya." There was a teasing edge to her voice and the ship's carpenter-come-surgeon, Sam Hopper, visibly grumbled. "Mr Hopper had a bit of an altercation with our Jack last time they met," Anamaria confided to Will. "I think there was a girl and a lot of gold involved but he can suck it up and deal with it." She grinned at Will, her eyes glinting in the darkness. "Ready to sail the high seas Mr Turner?"

Will gave a determined nod. He had never been more ready for anything in his life.

ooOOoo

Or maybe not. Despite Billy's assurance that he would soon get used to the rocking and rolling of the ship he couldn't yet stand the constant swaying. Seasickness was hell and Billy grimaced in sympathy as Will made yet another dash to empty his guts up over the side of the ship. The first mate clapped a heavy hand on his shoulder, almost causing Will's weak knees to give way.

"Give it time lad," he smiled, "happens to the best of us." Will grimaced as the older man wandered off to attend to his duties. That was alright for _him _to say, Billy had been sailing since he was a boy. Looking up from his almost permanent position over the bulwarks Will caught sight of a flash of blonde hair and a blue shirt. Robin, the ship's young powder monkey, dubbed Little Robin by the crew, was sitting on a spare coil of rope watching him curiously. Will waved a hand in greeting at the boy, who ventured forward slyly.

"Hey Robin, you alright there?" Will asked. Robin nodded but didn't say anything, not that Will expected him to. According to Anamaria the twelve year old boy had turned up one day and barely said a word since then. He had been keen to help on-board the ship and had become extremely violent when they tried to get him to return to land so they let him stay. Will hadn't heard him speak since his arrival and so was shocked when he heard the quiet words, "this will help with the sickness." Robin was holding out some kind of root towards him.

"Ginger?" Will verified and Robin nodded his affirmation. "I suppose trying can't harm. Where did you get this?" But Will only got a cheeky smile in return before the boy scampered away across the boat and disappeared below deck.

"You've got an admirer there," commented Red, who had come up silently behind him. Will jumped and span round to face her, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly to cover his shock at being snuck up on. "Little Robin doesn't share his precious food with just anyone you know," she continued, winking at Will. Will blushed and glanced down at the ginger. "I'd get that down yeh and then try and get some sleep. We're nearing Tortuga and you'll want all your wits about you when you meet Jack Sparrow. The first encounter is always interesting." She sauntered away and Will watched her go, apprehension bubbling in his chest. He'd heard a lot about Jack Sparrow from his mother but by the sounds of it meeting the man in person was going to be a very different ordeal.

ooOOoo

The shout of "Land Ho!" and the ragged cheers of the crew roused Will from his slumber. He made to get up, forgetting momentarily that his new bed was in fact a hammock and his arms flailed wildly as he tried to regain his balance to no avail. He face-planted the floor, drawing laughter from the few crew members who were still below deck and came back up blushing furiously. Will grumbled and swore at them good naturedly as he rushed up to join the others, eager to catch his first glimpse of Tortuga. The light was starting to fade as dusk stole over the island and twinkling lanterns were lit down the visible streets and along the docks. The _Northern Star_ was eventually moored by the docks and the pirates spilled into the streets, disappearing into taverns and brothels. Will felt lost, unsure where he was meant to go and felt a wave of relief when Anamaria grabbed one arm and Billy grabbed his other, practically frog-marching him through the bustling streets. "Come on William," Anamaria said joyfully, a twisted grin on her face, "We're off to find Mr Sparrow before he becomes too drowned in rum to coherently answer any questions you have for him." Will began to protest that he didn't have that many questions but Anamaria simply raised an eyebrow at him and he spluttered into silence, blushing. So maybe he was a little bit curious, was that a crime? The man had known his father after all.

"Just ignore her Mr Turner, she's a tease is our captain," grinned Billy. Anamaria didn't reply, content to give them a sly smile and continue down the grimy road. They dodged drunken sailors and propositions from scantily dressed harlots until finally their destination became clear and Will near jittered with excitement. They drew closer to a non-descript tavern; a sign sporting the image of a grizzled mass of fur swung above its door, and the words _The Wild Bear_ were daubed in a peeling black paint on the door's mantel. They were stopped before they could enter by a man with the most impressive sideburns Will had ever seen.

"Mr Gibbs," Anamaria greeted the man, gracing him with a smile which he returned, "Anamaria."

"Good to see you Joshamee!" Billy boomed with his usual high spirits and enthusiasm, attacking the man, who was almost as grizzly as the bear on the pub's sign, with a fierce hug. "This man saved my life," he announced to Will proudly. "There we were, surrounded by vicious cannibals and Gibbs here managed to get us out without firing a single shot."

"How'd he do that?" Will asked curiously, unable to envisage a situation where they could have survived.

Billy winked, "He told them there were much tastier humans on the other side of the island who were at least twice our size and off they ran, fast as lightening." Will gave Billy a calculating gaze. Any man bigger than the hulking first mate was probably not a man he wanted to meet for fear of being squashed to a pulp by sheer muscle mass. "To be fair, they weren't the smartest cannibals," Billy added as an afterthought, slapping the back of Mr Gibbs, whose attention was now focussed on Will. Will squirmed slightly but held the man's gaze. Suddenly Gibbs' face broke into a smile and he stepped forward, shaking Will's hand with surprising strength. "Joshamee Gibbs, First mate on the _Black Pearl_ and you must be young William Turner, spittin image of yeh dad you are. How's yer mother?"

"Good thanks," Will replied. "Mother sends her regards and apologises that she couldn't come herself." Elizabeth had told Will a good deal about the navy-man-turned-pirate Mr Gibbs and Will decided that he seemed like a man who could be trusted.

"Ah she'll be at home guarding the-" he gestured vaguely at his chest.

Will gaped. "How did you know that?"

"I'm not an idiot boy," Gibbs chuckled. "Anyways, it was us who were there when yer father was bound to the _Flying Dutchman_. It's a shame Elizabeth couldn't come but I'm sure Jack will understand. He'll be interested in meetin' you anyway." He jerked his thumb at the pub door and ushered them inside with a gruff "he's waiting for yeh."

Will gulped as they crowded into the dark tavern and was momentarily blind as his eyes adjusted to the gloom. Once his vision had returned he followed Anamaria further into the establishment while Billy remained with Gibbs at the door, keeping guard. "Who are they guarding us from?" Will asked curiously.

"Jack's made a lot of enemies in his lifetime," Anamaria replied darkly, "It pays to be on your guard."

Not feeling at all reassured he allowed himself to be shunted into a small booth and suddenly he was sitting opposite from a man who could only be Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea and the dreaded Captain of the infamous _Black Pearl._ Currently he was neck deep in a mug of rum. Anamaria coughed sharply and dark brown eyes, surprisingly sharp considering the amount of alcohol he appeared to have been consuming, shot up to survey him. Will felt a sudden urge to impress the man facing him and so when a barmaid interrupted their silent staring match he ordered a large mug of rum. He wasn't certain but he had a sneaking suspicion that Sparrow's moustache twitched with amusement. Whilst he waited for his drink to arrive he took a chance to make his own assessment of the notorious pirate. Jack's skin was tanned dark from years at sea and his dark hair was full of dreadlocks, swept back behind a magnificent red bandana and a weather beaten leather hat. Small streaks of grey peppered his hair and beard but Jack looked anything but old. Close up he seemed to radiate a timeless energy and his eyes were wild with the thirst for adventure, although that might have just been the rum.

"So you're Will's boy then," Sparrow said softly. His voice slurred but Will wasn't fooled, the soft tone was predatory and powerful. No-one could mistake Jack for anything but a captain; years of driving the _Pearl_ and his crew through dangerous waters had command oozing from every syllable. Will nodded and Jack reached up to twist the end of his moustache before abruptly downing the last of his rum and signalling for another. Their drinks arrived at the same time and Will couldn't put his finger on why but he felt as if a challenge had been issued. Anamaria caught onto Jack's game right away and began to say something but Jack lifted up a hand and motioned for her to hush. Outraged, Anamaria sank into a sulky silence.

"I'm sure young Mr Turner here can handle his drink just fine." Sparrow smirked.

"Course I can," Will retorted sharply. If this was Jack's way of testing his mettle then he wouldn't back down.

Anamaria flew up her hands in the air and stormed off, calling over her shoulder, "Men, you're all idiots!" Will watched her go before resettling his eyes on Jack.

"Just as hot-headed as yer father, mate," Jack commented unexpectedly, making Will choke on his rum. "Except when we first met 'e tried to kill me. At the very least wanted to hand me over to the navy. Bet dear Elizabeth didn't tell yeh that one."

"Oh no, she told me," Will shrugged, regaining his composure. He looked at the captain with a wicked grin in his eye. "It was her favourite story." It was Jack's turn to splutter then, spraying rum over the table. He waved his hand in front of his face, "yeah that doesn't overly surprise me lad. Amazin' woman your mother. Grittier than a pie what got left in a sand dune."

Will chuckled at the almost compliment and drained the last of his mug, surprised when another one was immediately shoved into his hands. "But I didn't pay for it," he began, stopping when Jack shushed him flamboyantly. "That ones on me lad, drink up."

Jack kept Will well supplied with rum and soon Will's vision had gone hazy and the room was spinning. However he refused to back down from Sparrow's unspoken challenge, even when Jack seemed to be drinking three mugs to his one. The last vision Will had of the evening was a blurry impression of Jack's face as he toppled from his chair, out cold before he hit the floor.

ooOOoo

Will cracked his eyes open and almost cried out as bright Caribbean sunshine pierced his retinas. His head felt like a bunch of horses had decided it was a good spot for a dance in hobnail boots and the world span when he tried to sit up. It truly was a wonder that he hadn't yet thrown up.

"That looks mighty painful young William," Anamaria's voice sounded like it was drifting in on the wind from somewhere far away. Suddenly something large blocked his blurry vision and dark tendrils tickled his nose and cheeks. A red swath of cloth triggered his memory just as Jack Sparrow's face swam into focus, his hair brushing against Will's chin.

"Jack?" Will just about managed to croak out, his throat drier than a desert.

Jack shot up and flung his arms out, gesturing at Anamaria to come closer. "He'll be fine darlin'," the captain announced grinning. Will thought he still sounded drunk but Sparrow's eternal insobriety was almost as legendary as his lack of morals. "I like you lad," Jack beamed at Will, offering a hand to pull Will to his feet.

"Lucky me," Will grumbled as he accepted the proffered hand.

"Where did you learn to drink like that in Port Royal?" Jack probed as Will tried to regain control over his legs.

"When you're hated by the townspeople you learn to find the places where you won't be judged and no-one gives a shit about your lineage. They're not the most honourable of establishments but some of the less well-known taverns do the job," Will replied, recalling his days in Port Royal spent escaping the formal Ball invitations sent to the house and the other 'gentlemen' of the town.

"Good on yeh," Jack clapped him on the back, ignoring Will's wince. "How's yer head boy?"

Will was in too much pain to protest the use of 'boy' and instead grimaced, waited for the world to stop spinning and answered shortly, "It'll heal."

"Yeh'd best hope so," Jack smirked handing him a small flask. "Get this down yeh."

"It's not more rum, is it?" Will asked weakly, taking the flask as if it would bite him if he weren't careful.

"No lad, its water." Jack laughed. "Try not to throw it up savvy? I'll see you around, we're preparing to sail." Jack sauntered away across the docks and as soon as he was out of sight Will was once more bent over the edge of the ship, throwing up into the harbour. Anamaria looked at him with pity and told him to sit tight before disappearing. She came back moments later with Pete, the _Northern Star's _cook, in tow.

"Here you are lad," Pete said, passing Will a small glass of a foul smelling green concoction. "Secret remedy. Me and Sam Hopper created it last year. It's the perfect hangover cure, clears you up in half an hour at most. Plus Hoppers the surgeon, he knows what he's doing."

"He's also the carpenter," Will protested weakly.

"Same thing," Pete grinned, ignoring Will's further attempts to argue. "Just drink that and you can thank me later." He walked back down to the galley and Anamaria remained with Will, lounging on a pile of sails that needed darning. She watched Will with an air of amusement and he turned to her exclaiming, "It smells like rotten seaweed!"

"Your fault for getting into a drinking competition with Jack Sparrow," she tossed back.

"I just wanted to impress him," Will grumbled.

"Well you certainly did that," Anamaria laughed. Just drink the remedy and then you can help us get ready to sail. Will grimaced as she walked off, held his nose and downed the potion in one foul gulp. He coughed and spluttered but did have to admit that the effects were amazing. Within fifteen minutes his atrocious hangover was almost completely non-existent. He made a mental note to thank Pete and Sam later, although he would probably be better off not knowing exactly what they had put it in. He headed down to the crew's quarters and changed his clothes before heading back up on deck. Most of the crew were back on-board and sorting out preparations. Will hurried over to join Red and Billy going ashore to collect supplies. They greeted him jovially and headed off down the gangway into Tortuga's busy markets, bugging him for every detail of his encounter with Jack the night before. They seemed to know all of it anyway though, pirates apparently gossiped worse than the residents of Port Royal.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Keeper of the Code

Chapter 3 – The Keeper of the Code

"Alright Will, keep your eye out for these items." Billy handed Will a long list of supplies which Will read carefully. Billy was one of the few pirates on the _Northern Star _who was literate and therefore had been handed the laborious task of keeping ship's log among other things. Will saw biscuits, meat, and enough rum to float the _Pearl_ in – nothing unusual, except for…

"Hey, what's this?" Will demanded brusquely, pointing at the last item on the list. "A new hat for Will," he read. "There's nothing wrong with my hat!"

"This weather beaten thing?" Red laughed, snagging Will's hat off his head and holding it out of his reach. Will scowled at her and lunged for his hat but she just yanked it further out the way, grinning patronisingly. "You could use this hat to clean pigs," she teased. "We'll find you a nice new one. One which is more hat than holes."

"But I don't have the money for a new hat," Will grumbled, embarrassed. So far piracy was not as profitable as the kids back home had made it out to be.

"Captain's treat," Billy said, clapping an assuring hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Red added. "Anamaria said she doesn't want you making her ship look untidy."

Will grumbled some more and rolled his eyes but couldn't help the small smile that flittered across his face. He knew the others hadn't missed it either but he didn't really care. It was nice to know that Anamaria cared and she was right, what with all the holes the hat really didn't put up much of a fight against the rain.

They walked along in companionable silence, stopping occasionally to barter for supplies from the venders that lined the streets. Once in a while Red would tell a bawdy joke that had Billy and Will laughing till they cried. Will couldn't help but compare this to the monotonous boredom that was life in Port Royal and he thanked whatever gods, supernatural beings or suspiciously fortunate stars that were looking out for him that Anamaria had turned up when she did. He still wasn't sure _why _she had come exactly (at least not the gritty details) and figured now was as good a time as any to get some answers.

"When Anamaria came to get my mother, she told me that Jack was collecting favours," Will announced to the company in general but he could tell that he had the others' attention from the slight increase in tension in Billy's shoulders and Red's shifty look around. "She said Edward Teague had died and that the Pirate Lords were getting restless. Anyone fancy explaining what that actually means?"

Billy and Red shared a heavy look before Red shrugged and Billy sighed. Seeming to have been delegated to the role of informant Billy said, "Do you know anything about the Court of the Pirate Brethren?"

Will shook his head and Billy grimaced before saying, "Right, we might as well have a break and sit down because it's a long story." They soon found a small patch of reasonably green grass which was miraculously free of both livestock and drunkards, and Billy began his tale.

"The first Brethren Court convened in the 17th Century, before the beginning of the Golden Age of Piracy. It consisted of nine pirate lords, the names of which are mostly lost, but we know that among those lords sat Davy Jones."

"Davy Jones? The man who carried the souls of those who died at sea?" Will asked.

"Aye," Billy nodded, "the very same. 'Cept he wasn't a man for very long, but I'm sure you've heard all about that from your mother."

Will nodded, as a child his favourite story had been the one about the man with the face of a squid and a hole where his heart should have been. It was only when he grew older that his mother had assured him of the truth behind her tales.

"Anyway," Red interrupted, "The Pirate Court has only been called four times. At the second Court two pirate lords, Captains Morgan and Bartholomew, set down the laws that all pirates follow in the Pirata Codex, which is kept at Shipwreck Cove."

"The Pirate Code?" Will translated.

"Ooh la, well hark at you. The boy knows Latin," Red teased.

"Well some of us actually got an education," Will threw back, laughing.

Red grasped her chest over her heart as if she'd been shot and cried out, "You wound me Will, you wound me."

Billy rolled his eyes at their antics and continued with his story. "Actually, the court has been called five times, although one was called the Court of Inquiry so it doesn't really count. That one was called by Teague when rogue pirates started breaking the Code by slaughtering victims and attacking other pirate ships. Jones was called to identify the code breakers and they were sentenced to hang." There was a sombre pause. "We don't take breaking the code lightly."

Will frowned, "Who were the pirate lords present at that Brethren Court?"

Billy sucked on his cheek as he tried to recall the names. "Well, it was Borya and his crew that were being imprisoned. And there was definitely Palachnik, Don Rafael, Lady Esmeralda," he paused, unsure and Red chimed in, "Ching, Barbossa and Villanueva."

"Oh yeah, and Teague and Melinda," Billy finished. "Oh, and Jack Sparrow o' course."

"Jack was there?" Will asked.

"Sure 'e was," said Red. "He's a pirate lord, ain't he?"

"Oh yeah," Will blushed.

"Don't worry mate, there's a lotta names to remember," Billy said kindly. "Then the last Brethren Court were when your mother was appointed pirate king. Some of the lords had changed by then but a few stayed the same. O' course that was when they freed Calypso and began that whole mess." Will nodded. The battle against Beckett and the raging sea goddess was another story his mother had told.

"Anyway, back to the point," Billy continued. "Old Teague was the Keeper of the Code and Pirate Lord of Madagascar, although he gave up the lord business when he became Keeper and no-one took it up. Anyway, since he died of natural causes there's no clear line of succession and Sparrow's called the Court together to elect a new Keeper. By calling it himself he hoped he'd get an advantage of surprise but the most important thing he can do now is garner support with the other pirate lords to get his way."

"Which is where you come in," Red finished cheerfully, slapping Will on the back. "We need you to go in your mother's place and convince her old fleet to support Jack."

Will felt uncomfortable and his stomach turned. How on earth was he supposed to convince pirates to do anything?

"Who's fleet is it now?" he asked apprehensively.

"Tai Huang took over after your mother left," Billy replied. "I haven't heard anything recently so I suppose he's still in charge. His empire is pretty quiet; he doesn't seem to want much to do with the rest of us. Powerful as ever though," Billy shrugged

_Great_, Will thought. Not only did he have to reason with an all-powerful pirate lord, but said pirate seemed to want nothing more than to avoid everyone else. This was not going to be easy.

"Why do we need their support?" Will asked. "If they're already lords then surely they can't be wanting more?"

Red laughed and Billy hushed her, a smile playing on his lips. "I think you've forgotten one very important rule of being a pirate," he chuckled. "Pirates always want more. It's true, only one pirate lord can rule each sea but any member of the court can be Keeper as well."

"And that's what Jack wants?"

"That's what Jack wants," Billy nodded.

"Why?" Will asked. "Jack's never been one for rules from what I've heard."

"Because positions mean power and power means more money and Jack wants to be rich," Red shrugged.

Will laughed, "Well, when you put it that way. Tell me about the other pirate lords. Who are we competing against?"

"Well there's Tai Huang, Lord of Singapore and the South China Sea; Villanueva, Lord of the Adriatic Sea; Angria, Lord of the Indian Ocean," Billy was counting them on his fingers. "Ching, Lord of the Pacific Ocean; Chevalle, Lord of the Mediterranean Sea; Ammand-" Billy paused again, looking to Red for help.

"Atlantic Ocean?" She suggested.

"No, no," Billy shook his head, "That's Jocard."

"Caspian Sea?"

"That's Barbossa."

"Oh, the Black sea!"

"Yes!" Billy beamed, "And Sparrow o' course, Lord of the Caribbean Ocean. I think that's everyone."

"That it is," Red confirmed with a wink.

Will shook his head, desperately trying to remember all the names and positions, only a few of which he had heard of before; Jack obviously, and Barbossa, who was a legendary figure in his bedtime stories, his large feathered hat as permanent a fixture as his yellowing eyes and rotting teeth. Now that his existence had been confirmed Will was even more nervous to see the Court convened.

"Come on," Billy announced, standing up quickly, "we still have supplies to buy. If we're late Anamaria will have our heads as ship decorations and our guts for garters."

Will shivered at the thought despite the warm sun beating down on his back. He didn't know Anamaria very well yet but he wouldn't necessarily put it past her to do such a thing to anyone who displeased her. They continued on through the market and collected what they had been sent for with very little trouble. Finally they stopped by a stall selling hats; big ones, small ones and ones so flamboyant that not even Jack Sparrow himself could pull them off, although Will would never say that to his face. After browsing for a few minutes Will pulled a soft leather three-cornered hat from the shelf.

"What do you think?" he called back to Red and Billy as he pulled it on.

"Lovely. It suits you," came a voice from behind him and Will jumped round to see a smirking Jack Sparrow.

"T-th-thank you," Will spluttered and Jack laughed.

"No need to lose your tongue on my account boy, I just came to see if yeh had any plans regardin' the garnering of Huang's support."

Will hesitated. To be perfectly honest he had absolutely no clue what he was doing, but it wouldn't do to let Jack know that. He reached to his belt and pulled out the dagger his mother had given him.

Jack looked at him dubiously and Will suddenly felt extremely self-conscious and stupid.

"Very nice, but how will a pretty little blade convince them to help me?" Jack asked, one eyebrow raised imperiously.

"Um," Will glanced around for help but none was forthcoming. "My mother told me that if I showed it to them they would listen to me. She said it was a gift to her from the crew. I'm sure it will work."

Jack nodded but still looked doubtfully at the dagger. "Oh well," he sighed at long last, "if it comes to it we can always bribe them with it." With that Jack sauntered out of the stall and away up the street until he was swallowed by the hordes of people milling around.

"Sorry about that mate," Billy said suddenly from behind him, making Will jump yet again. "We turned away for one moment and when we looked back you'd been cornered by Sparrow."

"And you didn't think to help me?" Will exclaimed.

"We thought you looked like you was doing alright by yeh self," Red grinned sheepishly. "Nice hat by the way."

Will just grunted as they paid for the hat and left the shop. "Right," he demanded, "tell me more about this Tai Huang. I have no clue what I'm doing and I need to be more prepared next time Jack corners me."

They continued down the main road back to the harbour and Billy began to describe the Singaporean Pirate Lord.

"Right, well he's a tough one is Huang. Not much to look at but he's got a pretty nasty streak from what I've heard. He used to be Feng's first mate, the Captain of the _Empress_ before your mother, and he wasn't impressed that the title went to her instead of him."

Will groaned, that meant Huang wasn't likely to take well to being asked favours of by Elizabeth. Maybe he could at least persuade the crew.

"What about his crew?" Will asked hopefully.

Billy rubbed his chin before answering, "There's always bound to be some tensions on a boat, what with everyone cooped up together all the time. With a Captain like Tai there could be some disgruntled crew members but we can't know for sure. If you're thinking of exploiting such tensions then you're goin' ta have to be sneaky about it. I doubt Huang will take well to someone trying to incite a mutiny on his ship."

Will nodded seriously. It looked like this adventure might be harder than he had originally thought. They reached the boat and he walked slowly up the gangplank of the _Northern Star, _catching sight of Anamaria shouting orders from the helm as the busy ship got ready to sail. He clenched his jaw and made a promise right then and there, that he would not let Anamaria and her crew down. They'd taken a risk accepting him on board and he wasn't going to make them regret it.


	4. Chapter 4 - Blood Red Roses

Chapter 4 – Blood Red Roses

They had finally set sail in search of the Singapore fleet. The wind had whipped through Will's hair, almost blowing his new hat off into the ocean, never to be seen again. Luckily Anamaria had managed to grab it before it disappeared over the railing.

"Is that how you treat my gift William?" She had teased, before turning back to bark orders at the crew. Will had blushed and pulled the hat on more firmly, wedging it over his ears.

But now they were well into their journey and the crew had settled into what was clearly a well-oiled routine. They worked easily with one another and the air was often filled with the sailors' somewhat discordant voices as they sang songs that their fathers had sung to them, as had their fathers before them. Will sat in the Crow's Nest keeping watch for any sign of Huang, or anyone else who might pose a threat, when a tune drifted up to him on the cool morning breeze. Soon more voices joined the first and Will began to make out a word here and there. He didn't recognise the tune but clearly it was a crew favourite and eager voices lifted it to his ears;

"_My dear old mother wrote to me,_

_Go down, you blood red roses, Go down,_

_Oh, son, dear son come home from sea,_

_Go down, you blood red roses, Go down_

_Oh , you pinks and posies,_

_Go down, you blood red roses, Go down"_

The sailors worked to the steady beat of the song and Will caught himself humming along with the chorus. Soon he was joining in with the words, singing out to the cloudless sky and feeling more positive about this ridiculous mission than he had in days.

"_Now one more pull and that will do,_

_Go down, you blood red roses, Go down,_

_For we're the boys to pull her through,_

_Go down, you blood red roses, Go down,_

_Oh , you pinks and posies,_

_Go down, you blood red roses, Go down"_

"Aright Will?" came a deep voice from his right and a dark face appeared over the edge of the Crow's Nest. Diel was the ship's mate, apprentice to the boatswain Jimmy, who reported directly to Billy.

"Cap'n told Billy to tell Jimmy to tell me to tell you to, an' I quote, 'get his arse on deck, Cap'n Sparrow be wantin' a word', or tha's what I were told." He grinned and rubbed his nose. "According to the Cap'n we be close to Huang an' his fleet."

"Thanks Diel, I'll be right down," Will replied, his earlier light-heartedness gone and replaced by a queasy sinking feeling in his gut.

"Right you are," Diel rubbed his nose and disappeared again, only to immediately reappear and say with a cheeky smile, "Lovely voice you got there mate, if yeh don' mind me sayin'." He was gone down the rigging before Will could even formulate a reply and all he could do was follow him down, grumbling and blushing the whole way.

When Will had made his way back down onto the deck he watched as the _Pearl _drew level and three figures swung across. Jack Sparrow swaggered across the deck and came to stand in front of Anamaria. However, for all his posturing, his expression was strangely serious, darker than Will had seen him thus far. The importance of Huang's support to Jack and his mission struck Will like a hammer on an anvil and another layer of dread settled in his stomach.

Behind Jack stood two men, one short and stocky, the other tall and scrawny. The tall one was constantly fidgeting, for which he received numerous prods in the ribs from the first man and in return he stood on the shorter man's foot, causing him to stifle a howl and grumble under his breath. Jack didn't seem to notice their bickering but if he did he paid it no mind. He was deep in conversation with Anamaria and apparently oblivious to the snickering and huffing from behind him. What really drew Will's attention, however, were the tall man's eyes. They were pointing in different directions, but what was more curious was a slight glaze in the man's right eye. Will peered for a closer look, forgetting to be subtle. He was just about to step closer when the short man suddenly turned to him and snapped,

"Here, are you lookin' at Ragetti's eye?"

"W-what? N-n-no, I'm not," Will blustered, stepping away hurriedly.

"You are as well. Oi, Ragetti! This bloke's lookin' at yer eye!"

"That ain't very polite," Ragetti snickered as the short man prodded Will in the chest.

"Why you gotta be so rude eh? Can't a man go about wiv a glass eye without no-one makin' him feel like a freak?"

"Yeah, like a freak," Ragetti echoed. Will glanced at Jack for help but the pirate just grinned at him, flashing his gold teeth and making no move to help. Will looked wildly for Anamaria but to his shock she seemed to be laughing at him. Now he looked closely a lot of the crew seemed to be smiling in fact. Sure Billy was trying to hide it behind his hand but Will could see his shoulders shaking nonetheless. Will felt his cheeks begin to burn and his frustration boiled up inside him making his neck and ears turn red.

"Alright, alright," Jack interrupted, clearly sensing that Will's temper was reaching the danger mark. "Pintel leave the poor man alone. Ragetti is a freak."

Pintel paused, staring at Will, before shrugging his shoulder and announcing, "true enough", leading to a slap fight between himself and Ragetti.

"I was jokin' I was jokin'," Pintel insisted as he pushed Ragetti's hands away.

"Yeah, sure you were," Ragetti sniffed and Will was shocked to see that the pirate was actually upset.

"Ah come 'ere you big muppet," said Pintel, "I didn't mean nothin' by it. Everyone says it."

Will couldn't tell if this was meant to be reassuring or not but it seemed to work. Ragetti gave a final noisy sniff and rubbed at his glass eye, turning the skin around it red. Jack sighed and turned to Will.

"Sorry 'bout that mate." Jack's eyes glinted as his lips twitched in amusement. "These two here buffoons are Pintel and Ragetti and they're gunna be our boarding party, along with yourself and one more crew member, the good captain permitting of course." Here he turned in a little bow to Anamaria, who gave a sharp nod.

"Ah good, any volunteers?"

"I'll go," came Diel's voice from behind him and Will felt some of the dread lift minutely. Diel had a reputation as dependable among the crew and Will would be glad to have him at his back.

"Wonderful," Jack grinned. "Then let us prepare without delay." He gestured towards the horizon where Will could just about make out some white sails against the bright sky. "Huang and his crew await us on the _Empress_."

ooOOoo

Will sat in the small rowboat with Jack, Pintel, Ragetti and Diel, and couldn't help but feel like he was rowing towards his doom. This moment was the whole reason he was here. If he failed now he didn't know what the crew would do – about the power battle, or to him.

"Oi Jack,"Pintel interrupted the heavy silence. "Last time we was 'ere, them Singapore lot was in a bath house. Why didn't they meet us there."

"Because of last time," Jack replied with a grimace. "An' also now they're waiting for a fight, which means they're a lot more ready than I had hoped."

Ragetti gulped and nobody said a single word until they reached the _Empress_ and a rope was flung down to them.

"Here we go," Diel muttered in Will's ear and Will nodded gravely but before he could grab the rope to haul himself on deck Jack grasped his arm.

"Here boy," Jack muttered, handing Will a small gun. "Just in case." Then he winked and scrambled up the rope before Will could protest that he'd never shot a gun before. Will shook his head and tucked the gun in the back of his breeches. Hopefully he wouldn't have to use it.

Seeing Tai Huang in person did nothing to assuage Will of his anxiety. Huang's face was scarred horrifically from what Will assumed to be burns, and he had a long black moustache and beard clinging to what healthy skin he had left. His long black hair was tied in a ponytail and hung to his waist, and it was all covered with a woven straw hat. A single-shot flintlock pistol and a dao, a single-edged Chinese sword, swung from his belt. His small but striking figure was cloaked in studded leather and he glared at the newcomers, his gaze full of hostility and suspicion.

"What do you want?" He snapped, his English fluent but heavily accented. This at least would hopefully make negotiations easier, Will thought. At a nod from Jack Will stepped forward and introduced himself.

"I am William Turner III, son of Elizabeth Turner and I come to ask you a great favour. I bring a token of her good will and ask that you help us in return."

"Turner? I do not know this name."

Will took a deep breath. "You may know her as Elizabeth Swann, Pirate King and former Captain of this vessel." This drew muted gasps from Huang's crew. "Ring any bells?"

"Aye, that name rings bells," Huang spat. "That English wench took my rightful captaincy from me. I was first mate and served Captain Feng faithfully. I should have been captain after his death."

Will wanted to point out that Huang was a pirate and therefore should know better than to expect such a thing. Even if his mother hadn't been there it was unlikely that other crew members wouldn't have competed for captaincy after Feng's death. He wisely held his tongue.

"Come then," Huang called mockingly. "Show me this token."

Will reached to his belt and pulled out the ornate dagger. In hindsight he realised this might not have been the best move on a ship full of on edge pirates because after that everything seemed to happen very fast. At the sight of a weapon being drawn against their captain the crew leapt into action. Two men bowled Will over and pinned him against the floor, two more held his legs and a fifth grabbed the dagger from him. The rest of the crew surrounded Jack and the others, levelling their swords at their throats and their guns at their heads.

Then there was silence.

Everybody froze, aware that their next move could be their last. The crew of the _Empress_ turned to their captain for direction but there was none to be found. Far from attacking the intruders Huang was staring entranced at the dagger he had been handed.

"You have brought it back to us," he whispered, his voice clearly audible in the silence that pervaded the ship. "I thought it had been lost in the fight with Beckett but alas Feng had given it away. Now it is returned and for that I shall let you live."

Will was so shocked at the sudden turn of events that he didn't even get to his feet when Huang's men moved off him.

"Would anyone care to explain?" Jack asked from behind him.

"In Chinese legend there are eight immortals," Huang began reverently. "In Singapore there is a temple to He Xiangu. This dagger is rumoured to belong to her. See the lotus flower in the handle? That is her symbol. It heals all ailments of the body and mind and is a great treasure among our people. For returning such a dear item you may have your lives but I will not join your wild quest for power."

"You know of our quest?" Will asked, surprised.

"Of course I know of your quest. I have no interest in becoming Keeper of the Code and I do not care who does. The position will be taken and the code will be upheld, by whom does not matter to me. Now continue on your journey and we will not harm you."

Huang began to walk away and Will froze – they needed Huang's support and the likelihood of that happening was getting slimmer with every step Huang took. Will had to do something, this was his task. He couldn't fail.

"Oh, so you're too afraid to fight for Jack? Is that it?"

Will heard Diel groan behind him and a gasp from either Pintel or Ragetti but it was too late now. Will had to commit to this new plan or die. Of course, that might happen anyway.

Huang stopped dead. "What?"

Will heard Jack muttering under his breath, "shut up boy, shut up." It was far from comforting but Will called up his courage.

"You heard me, you're a coward."

Huang spun to face him and stalked towards Will, his leather cloak swirling ominously around his feet. "Say that to my face boy."

"You. Are. A. Coward." Huang was so close now that his nose almost touched Will's but Will wasn't backing down.

"You fool," Huang breathed in barely contained rage. "I'm not afraid of the Brethren Council. I just don't see the point in getting caught up in a war I don't need to be in. While you and your idiotic friends are fighting for your lives me and my empire will be taking all the extra plunder. Makes sense no?"

"Aye, it makes sense. Doesn't make you any less of a coward."

"If I am such a coward then you will duel me now and winner will be proven brave, the loser a craven swine."

"Fine, but if you lose, you fight for Jack."

"Fine." The crew cleared a space and the two men faced each other. "First blood wins," called Huang.

"Agreed." Will's heart was racing but there was no way he could pull back now. He glanced at his friends, unwilling to take his eyes off Huang for very long. Jack seemed disinterested but that didn't mean much, he often looked that way. Diel watched, his face full of concern but there was nothing he could do, this was Will's battle to fight.

Huang drew his dao and let the razor sharp tip rest in his left hand, waiting for Will to draw his weapon. Slowly Will unsheathed his sword and took up a defensive stance. He wanted Huang to underestimate him and making it look like he was unwilling to attack first would hopefully lower Huang's guard. With both weapons drawn they began to circle each other, slowly stepping around the circle that the crew had made. Not only were these new surroundings to Will but he had never fought a man who was using this kind of weapon before.

_Ah well, _he though, _What can you do._

At that moment Huang lunged forward and made a vicious thrust at Will's stomach which would have run him through had Will not leapt backwards out of the way, stumbling as he did so and just barely managing to stay standing. Huang snorted disdainfully and advanced slowly as Will scrambled to his feet. Apparently Huang didn't care much for 'first blood' and was out to kill.

Back on his feet Will swung his blade cautiously, falling far short of his target. Huang laughed viciously, clearly believing Will to be completely inept and out of his depth. Huang lunged again and this time swung his blade at Will's neck. Will brought his own sword up just in time to parry the blow, which sent tremors running through his arms. Huang was ridiculously strong despite his slim build. As fast as he could Will reposted and stepped forward to push his counter attack but Huang was faster. The pirate lord caught Will's sword in the guard of his own and twisted before slamming his body into Will's. Will watched in dismay as his sword went flying and he fell flat on his back onto the deck.

Huang and his crew fell about laughing and Will took the time to evaluate his options. He was winded and unarmed but Huang's brief moment of distraction gave Will just the time he needed. His sword was too far away to reach but that was no problem. He pounced on an unsuspecting crew member and pulled his sword from his belt. The man began to protest but Huang held up a hand.

"Let the boy have it," he commanded. "I wish to see how he handles a dao. Hopefully better than his own sword for his sake."

The sailor reluctantly gave up his weapon and stepped back grumbling. Will growled, he'd been insulted enough for one day.

Will swung the new sword quickly in his hand. The weighting was different and instead of a long straight blade, this one was slightly shorter and curved, widening at the top. Tendrils of panic began to grasp at Will's lungs and constrict his throat as Huang renewed his attack. It was all Will could do to block the powerful continuous swipes and soon his arms were shaking from the effort and his knees were weak. It seemed to go on for ever until finally, sensing that the battle was almost over, Huang lowered his sword and kicked Will in the stomach. Winded completely for the second time Will felt himself stumble back into a pile of sails. He was dizzy with exhaustion and soaked in sweat, barely aware of his surroundings and there was an uncomfortable pain in his lower back, like something was digging into the skin there. It took Will precious seconds to make the connection but just as Huang raised his sword for the final fatal blow Will made a quick movement. In all the kerfuffle earlier, the crew hadn't found the gun hidden under his shirt. There was a loud bang and Will half stood, half slouched, the gun held in a trembling hand as the crew stared at their leader. There was a thin line of blood across Huang's cheek where the bullet had grazed him.

"First blood," Will spat. "I win."

There was stunned silence. The crew looked around in shock and Huang turned bright red.

"You cheated!" He screamed at Will, spit flying from his lips.

"Pirate," said Will wearily. The adrenaline that had coursed through him at shooting a gun for the first time was starting to fade and he hoped no-one would notice his knees knocking together.

Jack sniggered but stopped quickly when everyone turned to look at him. He made an aborted movement as if he were about to hurry Will off the boat but Will ignored him and kept his eyes fixed on Huang.

"Do I have your support?" Will demanded.

"Yes," Huang spat through gritted teeth, wiping blood from his face. "Unlike some I have a sense of honour and will keep my word. Now get off my ship."

"Gladly," Will replied as he and the others headed back down to the rowboat.

"We'll need to keep a careful eye on him," Jack said lowly as they rowed away.

"Already on it," said Ragetti, pulling out his glass eye and aiming it in the direction of the _Empress_. Pintel sniggered and soon the two were falling about in hysterics.

"Morons the lot of yeh," Jack scoffed fondly.

ooOOoo

Back on the ship Pintel, Ragetti and Diel were quick to retell the story of Will's victory and Will noticed that it became more and more exaggerated every time, until eventually Diel was assuring a disbelieving Billy that Will had swung from the rigging, shooting Huang while shouting witty insults and Pintel swore up and down that sea monsters had been involved.

In all the fuss Jack had disappeared but soon he returned and with him was Mr Gibbs and a large case of rum.

"Better be getting back," Jack said jovially. "Don't trust me crew to not finish all the good rum while I'm not on-board. Thought you might like something to celebrate with though. Mr Gibb's if you will."

Gibbs handed the case to Anamaria who grinned devilishly and ordered Billy to start handing out bottles.

"Why thank you kindly Captain, I think we'll manage quite nicely with these."

"Right you are Miss," Jack replied with a roguish smile before gathering up his men and swinging back over to the _Pearl. _

"All right everybody, you heard Mister Sparrow!" Anamaria called. "Three cheers for Mister Turner and his brave feat of daring do, whether sea monsters were involved or not." The crew cheered and laughed as the bottles were cracked open and the revelries began. Will couldn't help but compare the rowdy pirates to the stuffy balls he'd had to endure at home and came to a definite conclusion. Once this was all over he would ask Anamaria to join her crew. Permanently.

However, he was soon shaken out of his thoughts as a decidedly tipsy Red and a completely inebriated Jimmy grabbed either arm and pulled him into a raucous swing. He even saw Diel hand a small mug of rum to Little Robin, who was soon dancing as though possessed by spirits. After a couple of bottles Billy began singing in a drunken lilt;

_Here's to the man who drinks strong ale and goes to bed quite mellow.__  
__But here's to the man who drinks strong ale and goes to bed quite mellow.  
He lives as he ought to live,  
Lives as he ought to live,  
Lives as he ought to live,  
And dies a jolly good fellow. _

The crew cheered and joined in the chorus;

_Landlord fill the flowing bowl until it doth run over.  
Landlord fill the flowing bowl until it doth run over!  
For tonight we'll merry-merry be,  
For tonight we'll merry-merry be,  
For tonight we'll merry-merry be,  
Tomorrow we'll be sober._

Billy opened his mouth but was interrupted by Red with the next verse;

_Here's to the maid who steals a kiss and stays to steal another.  
But here's to the maid who steals a kiss and stays to steal another.  
She's a boon to all mankind.  
She's a boon to all mankind.  
She's a boon to all mankind.  
She soon shall be a mother._

"Hey, that's not even the right verse," Billy complained over the crew's singing but Red simply laughed at him and gave him a loud kiss on the cheek before falling over and opening another bottle. Soon Billy had forgotten why he was sulking in the first place and cheered wildly as Jimmy pulled out a battered fiddle and started up a jig that got faster and faster until the crew where whirling and whooping in time with the furious rhythm. Then it became too fast and they collapsed as they lost control of their feet. Anamaria cackled and Diel smiled dazedly up at the star-filled sky. Will beamed. The rum warmed him and the crew's antics made him laugh until his stomach ached. He wouldn't trade this for the world.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Pirate King

Chapter 5 – The Pirate King

They were long into their journey and the detour to Singapore had not brought them any closer to their final destination; Shipwreck Cove. Anamaria had ordered a stop to resupply and Jack had agreed. They therefore found themselves docking at a fishing port on a large island. According to Jack the place was sympathetic to all those who stood against the East India Trading company and Jack had many contacts in the town. This did not exactly fill Will with confidence. According to Billy, Jack's 'contacts' were just as likely to stab you in the back as help you. At least pirates followed a code. Petty thieves and beggars took you for all you were worth and then some.

They stayed on the island for a few days. They had been at sea for a long time now and the crew were thankful to have a bit of time out of each other's company. Although they were hardly lacking if it was companionship they desired, once they were fully restocked Will had many of the men, and some women, head for the single brothel in town. He shook his head but wasn't too surprised. It could get mighty lonely at sea. "Don't knock it till you try it," Billy had told him one night. "We're no saints but it ain't the worst way to spend yer money." Will frowned but didn't comment; he wasn't particularly interested in what the brothels had to offer.

It was their last night on the island and Anamaria had ordered them to cast off with the next tide. They were making the most of their last few hours on land for what would be some time and Will found himself surrounded by most of the crew in a crowded tavern. Somehow it seemed to be Will's round again and the crew shouted their orders at him with good-natured grins.

"I don't care what you want," Will hollered back. "It's rum or nothing and if you Nancys don't like it then tough." Will had just handed over a handful of coins to the bar maid and scooped up as many mugs as he could carry when he collided with something hard. Rum went flying and Will span round to apologise to the man he had walked into who was now covered in rum. When he saw who it was, however, he froze. In a matter of minutes his sword was pointed at the man's throat and the rest of the crew had wondered over to see what all the fuss was about.

"What are you doing here?" Will hissed but before the man could reply Will was pushed out the way. In his place stood Jack, his gun levelled at the man's head, his gaze heavy and cold. Anamaria was hot on his heels and had a gun in either hand, her face a mask of fury.

"Nice to see you commodore," Jack said pressing his gun to the man's temple.

"Likewise, Mister Sparrow," James Norrington replied as if bored by the conversation already, let alone the three guns pointed at his head.

"Captain," Jack growled.

"Ah yes, I forgot," he drawled, raising his hands in what was clearly meant to be an appeasing gesture. "Although I must correct you, for alas I am no longer a commodore."

"That doesn't surprise me," Anamaria shot haughtily.

"I'm hurt," Norrington replied levelly, one eyebrow raised. "And here I thought you had such faith in me."

"James!" came a cry, although it seemed to be more exasperated than shocked. A woman stepped in front of Norrington, blocking the line of fire.

"Now, Captain Sparrow, is that any way to treat an old friend?" Elizabeth Turner smiled sweetly.

"I might have known," Jack grunted, rolling his eyes and lowering his gun. "You never could stay out of trouble."

ooOOoo

They had taken a booth at the back of the tavern and Jack, Will and Anamaria sat opposite Elizabeth and James. Two men stood by them, dressed in civilian clothes but their posture gave them away as military men. It was hard to wash off years of training despite their less than stellar appearances. Billy and Gibbs leaned on a nearby pillar watching the men warily and the rest of the crew had wondered off once it was unlikely that a fight would break out. It was clear that the neither group trusted the other, and with good reason.

"Explain," Jack commanded and Elizabeth visibly gathered her thoughts before speaking.

"You know I couldn't stay at home Jack," she said bluntly. "I thought I was doing the right thing but the sea calls to me, just as it does you. Maybe not as strongly but just as steadily and I couldn't refuse her. I listened at the docks for rumours and stories and eventually whispers of the _Pearl_ floated back to me and, from what Anamaria had told Will, I guessed your course. Once we reached this island it was simply a matter of waiting."

"That's all very well," Anamaria interrupted "But how did you reach the island. You gave up your crew and your boat when you returned to Port Royal."

"That's where James comes in," explained Elizabeth calmly.

"So its James, is it now?" Jack snorted derisively.

"Yes Jack it is," Elizabeth replied sharply. She held Jack's gaze and an unspoken challenge took place until Jack roughly looked away. Elizabeth smirked.

"James came around one night unexpected and caught me getting ready to leave. I planned to stow away on a Navy ship until I was close enough to conceivably escape and reach the island."

Jack scoffed and Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "I realise that this was maybe not the best plan but I didn't have many resources. Luckily James had visited that night to confess something to me and, far from preventing my escape, he offered me a deal." Here she paused and looked pointedly at Norrington until he sighed and carried on the story.

"I had come to confess my disillusion with the East India Trading Company and by association, my position in the Navy. They asked me to ship some, shall we say, unsavoury cargo." Here he shared a significant look with Jack, whose eyes widened in understanding.

"I realised what I should have realised long ago. Beckett was just the tip of the iceberg and his replacement was worse. They have tendrils in all levels of the military and I could not rest until I had cut all contact with them. I was coming to Elizabeth to confess my actions and-"

Norrington cut himself off but Will had a sneaking suspicion of his motives. He knew Norrington had, and potentially still held a torch for his mother despite her marriage to his father and he was certain Norrington had been going to ask her to come away with him when he left the Navy.

"Anyway, once I found out that your mother was planning to leave as well we devised a plan. From my cautious questioning I knew that many men felt the same as I did and I gathered those whom I knew I could trust beyond doubt. We had plans to commandeer a Navy boat and escape the Company's clutches."

"Never thought you'd turn to piracy mate," Jack said, although the lilt of his voice gave his statement a questioning tone. "Not after your position was reinstated at any rate."

"I will do anything to work against the Company's foul work, even if that means resorting to," James paused, "piracy." He spat the word as though it personally offended him which, Will supposed, it did. There was silence following Norrington's announcement, into which he murmured a soft explanation; "People are not cargo."

"No mate," Jack replied just as softly. "They're not."

There was a moment of awkward hush before Jack coughed and exclaimed at his normal drunken volume, "So you got yourself a ship then, savvy."

"Aye, indeed we did." Norrington gestured out the grimy window at the harbour and Will could just about make out a bunch of white sails and royal blue paint. "_HMS Dauntless_, pride of the Royal Navy." James let a small smirk flit across his face. "And now she's mine."

Jack cast an appraising look over Norrington as though he was just meeting him for the first time and after a few long moments he stuck out a grimy hand. Norrington took it and shook it firmly, a look of grim determination on his face.

"Well Captain Norrington, I feel we are going to get along quite well."

"Indeed, Captain Sparrow. I think we just might."

ooOOoo

Will left the three captains to discuss plans and logistics, instead pulling his mother away from the table to a quiet corner where they could talk privately. Will wasn't sure whether he was more shocked or pleased to see her. She was dressed in breeches and a loose shirt, a hat perched on her head and she looked more like Red or Anamaria than the high born ladies of Port Royal.

"I'm sorry Will," she said, hugging him tightly. After you left I just knew I couldn't stay. I thought I was doing what was best but this is where I belong. Dresses and balls, it all just felt so trivial when I knew my place was out here on the open sea. How could I endure talk of business and the Company when I know them for the bastards they really are. When James said he was putting together a crew I knew I had to come with him. I would have gone mad if I stayed."

"I know," Will replied. "You put on a good show but the older I got the more I realised how unhappy you were. You hid it well but whenever you were sad you stared out to sea as though one day a ship would come over the horizon to rescue you. The number of times you sat on that cliff looking over the ocean, I thought you would throw yourself off."

Elizabeth made an unhappy noise but Will kept going. "I don't blame you, it makes sense to me now. How could you possibly return to life in Port Royal when you had experienced life like this? How could you return when you knew that this was possible? Port Royal wasn't your home, it was a prison and I kept you there. But now we're both free and we never have to go back! Don't you see? This is perfect, we can sail the sea for ever."

Will beamed and the joy radiating from his was infectious. Soon Elizabeth started to laugh.

"See mother? We can have a life on the sea and no-one can stop us."

"We'll be the most fearsome pirates there ever were," she whispered, holding Will tight. "I love you, Will."

"I love you too ma."

They stood for a moment, holding each other close but eventually they stepped away and the embrace broke.

"Come on then," Elizabeth said. "I don't trust James and Jack alone together."

"Why? I thought they were getting along?"

Elizabeth gave him a mischievous look, "That's exactly what I'm worried about."

It turned out Elizabeth's worries were not completely unfounded. When they returned to the booth James and Jack were at least five mugs into a furious drinking competition while Gibbs, Billly and Anamaria traded insults, jibes and cheap shots with the two men sitting next to James, who Elizabeth introduced as Theodore Groves and Edward Gillette. They had been lieutenants under James during his Navy command of the _Dauntless_ and had followed him when he had left his former employers. They were the most loyal men James had and the only men he had yet considered friends.

"Come on James," Jack taunted. "Or didn't they teach you how to drink in the Navy?"

James seemed to have a bit of trouble focussing on Jack and waved an admonishing finger in the general direction of his voice.

"Pr'aps not," he slurred. "But they did teach us how ta-" He hiccupped.

"How to beat pirates," Groves slurred, sounding even more inebriated than his captain.

"Shhhh," Gillette hissed in his ear before conspiratorially pointing at Jack and the others. "They're pirates. They might hear you." The two ex-Navy men, paragons of virtue and discipline, burst into uncontrollable drunken giggles, interrupted only by snorts and heaving breaths as they tried to control their laughter. James shook his head in exasperation and downed the rest of his mug, setting the wooden cup down with an almighty bang. "Oops," he said, with an air of surprise at his own strength. "Come on then Sparrow, I can keep going for hours."

"I bet you can," Jack replied with a raised eyebrow and a provocative grin. James blushed and ducked his head as Jack stopped a passing barmaid and ordered another round of drinks. She glanced at the still incapacitated Groves and Gillette and said, "Fine, but you better make sure those two don't cause any trouble."

"It's not those two you want to be worrying about," Jack smiled roguishly and the girl rolled her eyes before heading back to the bar. Thankful for the distraction James found the courage to raise his head, only to drop it again when Jack gave him a salacious wink, much to the amusement of Elizabeth.

"Mr Gillette," Anamaria called, "Don't you think it might be time to stop drinking."

Gillette waved a hand. "Don't be silly my good lady and please, call me Edward," he replied loudly before passing out, his head thunking solidly on the table. This of course sent Groves into another round of howling guffaws as his unconscious friend snored loudly. Anamaria looked affronted. Will doubted she had ever been called 'My good lady' before in her life and she had apparently taken it as an insult.

"Theo, maybe now is a good time to return to the boat?" Elizabeth prompted, after seeing the glare Anamaria was directing in poor Gillette's direction. "I'm sure Jack will want to set off early in the morning."

"That I will," Jack nodded and Theodore and Elizabeth wished everyone a good night as between them they hoisted the still snoring Edward to his feet and stumbled out in the direction of the _Dauntless. _

"I think I'll go with them," Will announced. "You know, make sure they don't fall into the harbour and the like."

The crew sent Will off with a chorus of 'goodnight's as he ran off after his mother and the drunken lieutenants. He caught up with them just in time to catch Groves before he face planted the ground, almost taking the others down with him. He grinned at his mother as he helped her heave the two on board and by the time they had reached the officers cabin they were both completely unconscious.

"Thank you," his mother laughed. "I don't think they were quite ready to drink with Jack."

"It certainly takes some getting used to," Will said ruefully, remembering his first experience with Jack and alcohol.

"Not you too?" Elizabeth exclaimed sympathetically. "Men and their rum. You just can't control yourselves," she grinned.

Will smiled back but there was something weighing on his chest, something he needed to ask his mother about alone. And it had to be now, as he might not get another chance before they reached Shipwreck Cove.

"When you first said you would stay, you told me you had to protect dad's heart. What made you leave it behind?"

Elizabeth looked guilty. "Will, there's something I need to show you." She led him through the ship and stopped outside the Captain's cabin. Will's stomach sank, he knew what she was about to show him.

Silently she handed him a small key before pushing the door open. The hinges squeaked slightly but otherwise the room was quiet as the grave, save for the gentle lap of the waves against the hull. Even the seagulls had momentarily stopped their squawking. In the far corner of the cabin stood a small chest. It was unremarkable to look at and Will thought he remembered seeing it in the house before, unaware of what it truly contained.

"Open it," his mother whispered. As if in a dream Will pushed the key into the lock and turned it. The click seemed too loud and echoed in the quiet cabin. Slowly, slowly Will opened the chest and gazed at the heart inside. He didn't know what he had expected but he was still vaguely surprised and slightly disgusted to see a human heart, softly beating against the rough grain of the box. This was the heart of William Turner II, his father's heart.

"I couldn't just leave it," Elizabeth said in a strangled voice that betrayed her worry and fear. "I brought it with me so I could protect it. I know what I'm doing."

Will looked at her solemnly. "Let's hope you're right."


	6. Chapter 6 - Really Bad Eggs

Chapter 6 – Really Bad Eggs

"Dear God, make it stop," Will gasped as he lunged for the side of the ship, just in time to retch his guts up into the churning foam below. His head felt as though all the blacksmiths in the world had decided to start using it as an anvil. The only thought that kept him somewhat sustained was of Groves and Gillette and how they must be faring after the previous night. They'd drawn even with the _Dauntless _early that morning before the storm hit. He'd seen Norrington at the helm but the lieutenants were nowhere to be seen.

"Not long now boy," shouted Billy from somewhere to his right. He was sounding despicably upbeat about the whole affair and if Will had been able to do more than groan and clutch his stomach he would have had firm words with the first mate. "The storm should be over soon, we're already past the worst."

Suddenly a distant cry of "Brace yourselves!" came from somewhere in the pouring rain. Will wiped his eyes in vain; the storm meant you could just about see the man next to you but not much more. Will had no idea how Anamaria was steering the ship and the thought made his stomach heave viciously. Will blindly groped for something to hold onto as a huge wave hit the ship on the starboard side. The ship creaked ominously as it was battered but eventually crashed down again.

There was a jubilant shout and Will shook off a cheering Billy who was pointing at the sky. "Blue sky mate," he grinned. "We'll be sailing true again soon enough."

Will snorted at Billy's relentless optimism but stopped when his head throbbed savagely. "Just tell me when it's over," he groaned.

He huddled against the side of the ship and eventually the waves calmed, the sky cleared and the hot Caribbean sun began to dry the bedraggled sailors. Will glanced behind them just in time to see the _Pearl_ emerge from the remnants of the storm. With visibility restored it wasn't hard to see the wild figure of Sparrow running round and checking that the storm had brought no harm to his beloved ship.

The _Dauntless_ idled in the water ahead of them and soon they were within hearing distance.

"Any serious damage?" Norrington called over.

"Nothing obvious," Anamaria replied. "You?"

"A few dampened morales but otherwise fine as far as I'm aware. How fares the _pearl_?"

"She seems fine from here but no doubt Jack has some complaints. Pity to any god, man or body of water that brings harm to his precious boat."

"I 'eard that!" Jack's distant yell floated across the breeze. "Don't you go insultin' the _Pearl_ now or there'll be trouble."

"Sorry Jack," Anamaria shouted back with a mischievous grin, "I cannot hear a word you're saying. The wind is too strong!"

"There's no wind ya bloody woman," came the clear reply and Anamaria threw her head back in a laugh, her teeth glinting in the sun.

Distracted by the exchange, Will didn't immediately notice how much closer they had moved to the _Dauntless_.

"Make way, coming through," came Elizabeth's voice as a plank was placed between the two boats allowing her to cross over, accompanied by Groves and Gillette. Gillette was surprised to find Anamaria shooting him a disdainful glare and he kept a careful distance behind Groves. Groves in turn clearly remembered more of the previous night than his unfortunate friend and was hiding his chuckles behind his hand.

Will turned to greet his mother and the ex-navy men but before he could say a single word an ear-shattering blast ripped through the air. The pirates froze and all eyes slowly travelled up to the smoking bullet hole in Gillette's hat. In the silence the Englishman muttered a faint, "Oh my", which was almost immediately followed by Red's much louder, and cruder, exclamation. However, her shout seemed to shock the crew back into action and the cry "Enemy Ahead!" came down from the crow's nest.

Will ran past the still pale Gillette and leapt to the front of the ship. Shielding his eyes against the gleaming sun he saw the hulking mass of the _Empress_, Tai Huang's flag ship. Squinting he could just about make out the captain himself, leaning over the bowsprit, a smoking gun in hand. Even as Will watched, Huang pulled out a second gun and levelled it at Will's head.

"Take cover!" Will yelled, trying to signal the rest of the crew. "Get down!"

"What does he want, the bastard?" Anamaria had appeared beside Will, her own gun drawn, watching for Huang's next move. The second shot went wide and Will could see Huang grimacing in frustration.

"Ready cannons," Anamaria directed, the full force of her power becoming obvious now that her ship and crew were threatened. The crew scrambled to obey her commands and dull thuds and yells could be heard from below decks as the big guns were loaded.

The _Empress _was drawing closer now and Will could clearly see Huang's sickening grin, the scarred part of his face glinting oddly in the sun. The _Pearl _was closest, flagged by the _Dauntless_ and the _Northern Star_. If there was to be a fight there was already a clear winner, although Huang appeared to disagree.

"Hello Sparrow," he spat. "Did you really think that you could insult me with no consequence? Why should I support you when I could kill you now and take not only the title that is rightfully mine, but yours as well. And then, with you and your ridiculous friends out the way, maybe even a third title, yes? Pirate Lord of three oceans, a formidable opponent, don't you think?"

"I think nothing of the sort," Jack replied lightly, as if no more troubled by Huang's threats than a lion is bothered by a fly. "I had of course hoped that you would be a man of your word but that was silly of me."

"Indeed, you are not only a ridiculous, cowardly idiot, but a fool as well."

"I take offense to that," Jack shot back, twirling his moustache in a manner that suggested he was not in fact overly perturbed by the statement. This, if anything, infuriated Huang more.

"Then maybe you'll take offense to this," Huang screamed, and before anyone could move a muscle his gun fired with a horrendous bang and one of Jack's crew crumpled on the deck. Immediately Jack's expression morphed from light and almost amused to something cold and hard that promised death.

"You'll pay for that," Jack said softly, before yelling, "attack!"

"Fire!" bellowed Anamaria. During the exchange they had moved close enough to be within firing range and now their cannons ripped into the _Empress'_ sides, shattering the strong wood like glass. Huang screamed and soon the air was full of bullets and splinters of wood flew across the deck. Will's vision became not much more than blood and battle, his ears numbed by the deafening cannons and a thunderous ringing. He vaguely registered the _Empress'_ crew swinging over to fight, saw Groves and Gillette fighting back, blood staining the front of Grove's shirt, although whose it was he couldn't tell. And he saw his mother locking swords with Huang's first mate, a look of fierce determination on her face. There was something else there however, and it took Will a moment to realise that the second expression was joy. This was where his mother belonged, not in a stuffy ballroom where the only things of import were fashion and gossip, but on a dirty ship with unwashed pirates and boundless freedom.

Will's attention was seized by an angry man with a large sword and he turned to fight once more, the fencing lessons his mother had paid for when he was younger finally paying off. He ducked and wove and parried, waiting to find a weakness in his opponent's attack and finally he saw the man make a mistake, stepped forward and plunged his sword into the other's gut. He barely had time to register the look of shock in the other man's eyes before a searing pain pierced his should. He let out a bellow and turned around to kill the man who had struck him. This death was quicker and Will pushed the thought from his mind, it was kill or be killed.

"Elizabeth!" The shout came from behind him and Will span around to see Elizabeth fighting another pirate, not one he recognised. He couldn't see that she was in the way of extraordinary harm but a flicker in the corner of his eye grabbed his attention. Someone was raising a gun and it was aimed at his mother.

"Ma!" Will screamed as he headed toward the gunman but it was impossible, His legs felt like lead and his sword suddenly weighed more than he could lift. The world slowed and for a moment Will hoped that it would simply stop, that the gun would never be fired.

But that was an impossible, foolish hope.

The bullet ripped through the air with an impossible speed and Will could only watch as his mother doubled over, her hands going to her stomach. The victorious smile she had been wearing as she dispatched her opponent fell and a look of pure disbelief pinched her features. It was followed by a grimace of unbearable agony.

Suddenly everything was too loud. The dying screams, the firing of guns, the clash of swords. Will scrambled towards his mother, his head ringing like it might explode. The bullets continued to fly around them but if Will noticed them at all he didn't care. He could see only his mother's bloody form, the pool of red around it steadily growing.

"Will," she gasped as he fell to his knees at her head. "Will, help me." She choked, blood pooling at the corner of her mouth. "Will, please, I don't want to die, not yet, I-"

Will sobbed, no words coming out as he frantically held his mother's hands. "Please, help," he cried, but the battle was too loud. He refused to meet his mother's gaze and instead stood, his hands scrabbling to ready his gun. The man who shot his mother was coming closer and it was the work of a moment to level the gun at his head and pull the trigger. Will felt nothing as the man's body hit the floor, no grim satisfaction, no sense of justice. He simply turned back to his mother, terrified when he saw tears running down her cheeks and mingling with the blood.

"Please, no, not like this," he forced out in a strangled plea. "You can't die now."

"Will, I don't want to leave you," Elizabeth's eyes rolled wildly and her jaw clenched in pain. Will tried to speak but no words would come.

"I love you," she said, the words becoming a gurgle as more blood filled her mouth.

Will's heart stopped.

"I love you too ma." Will didn't know how long he sat there, the battle raging around him. He didn't notice the noise die down or a crowd gather around him until rough hands frantically pushed him out the way.

"Don't you die on me Lizzie, don't you dare," Jack yelled, his voice echoing strangely in Will's ears. He knew it was too late, Elizabeth had stopped breathing. She was gone.

"No!" Cries went up from the crew and voices wailed in pain and grief as he stared at the impossibly still figure before him. Suddenly, as quickly as they'd started the mourning howls stopped and all three crews fell still.

And in the crushing silence Will looked away, his jaw clenching desperately and his cheeks wet with tears. He stumbled backwards and let out a guttural sob, falling to the floor as his body refused to hold him up. He let his head lay on the wooden deck, the boards slick with blood and his heart stopped for a second time. There, partially covered by a bloodied scrap of sail was Little Robin, his eyes staring and glassy, a gaping wound in his chest.

Bile bubbled in his throat and the sight raised something savage in Will. He pushed himself off the floor and charged towards Jack, grabbing the man by the collar and pulling him up.

"Where's Huang?" He demanded.

"Dead," Jack replied thickly, his eyes dull. "I killed him."

"And the rest of his crew?"

"Fled when their captain fell. Some of our men followed them back to their ship and took control." Jack's voice was flat and there was nothing in his tone except exhaustion. "We have the _Empress._"

No cheer went up at the announcement. No celebrations were declared. There was simply silence as Will felt his world collapsing.

"The bloody cowards," he raged, "How dare they!"

And the anger helped to dull the feeling of his heart ripping in his chest. It helped him ignore what was in front of him, helped him to deny that his mother was dead.

ooOOoo

They stood on the _Pearl, _the three captains, Will and as many crew members as could fit. In front of them lay five white shapes, sails sewn around the bodies of the dead with cannon balls tied to their feet to make them sink. Three were crew members, the first man who had been shot and two more, one from either ship. The fourth was Elizabeth's. The last was too small and Will could only glance for a second before turning away. It was the shroud of Little Robin. The crew watched on in silence as one by one the bodies were lifted and lowered into the sea. Soon it was Will's turn and, with Jack's help, he bade his mother one last farewell. He could not think of a word to say and watched with burning eyes as she fell towards the water.

Finally it was over and the ex-navy men saluted as the sails sank beneath the waves, the pirates standing to attention as best they could.

Will heard a muffled sob, which could have come from either Groves or Gillette but he simply watched in silence as the last hint of white was swallowed by the blue. Jack stood on his right and James on his left, and together they shared the loss of the women they loved. Finally James lowered his hand and turned smartly on his heel, only the overt stiffness in his walk and the shine in his eyes giving away his sorrow. He had lost many friends at sea, but none that he had loved so dearly as Elizabeth. Will felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see Anamaria. She and Jack shared a look, one that spoke of grief and pain and a strength that one could only know having grown up around such horrors. It was not their first death, nor would it be their last.

Eventually the crowd began to disperse and as the crew went back to work a song started up. It was slow and sad and soon more and more voices joined, raising the song to the heavens, a tribute to their fallen friends.

Oh the times was hard and the wages low  
_Leave her, Johnny, leave her_  
And the grub was bad and the gales did blow  
_And it's time for us to leave her_

_Leave her, Johnny, leave her  
Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her  
For the voyage is done and the winds do blow  
And it's time for us to leave her_

Will stood and let the sun beat down on his back. The song was calming and he listened as the sails flapped and the waves beat against the hull.

And now it's time to say goodbye  
_Leave her, Johnny, leave her_

For the old pierhead's a-drawing nigh

_And it's time for us to leave her_

_Leave her, Johnny, leave her  
Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her  
For the voyage is done and the winds do blow  
And it's time for us to leave her._

ooOOoo

"Jack you killed him, the title's yours."

"I don't want that bastard's stinkin' title," Jack spat, his mouth twisted in fury.

"Well someone has to take it," Gibbs replied, his voice rising to match his captain's.

"Then why don't you take it?" Jack shot viciously.

"You know I can't do that Jack, I'm good at following orders but I'm too old for my first captaincy. Ain't no way to treat an old friend."

Jack seemed to deflate as the fight went out of him and he stared hollowly around the smoky cabin. Anamaria had broken out her supply of secret cigars for the mourning group and now they tried to make sense of the political mess they had been left with, namely deciding on who now held the title of the Pirate Lord of Singapore.

"Jack killed Huang," Anamaria pointed out, countering the glare Jack shot at her with a stony gaze. "Not sayin' ye have to take it, just sayin' that ye killed him and most others would jump at the chance."

Jack spat on the floor in reply and silence reigned in the small room once again.

Finally someone broke the oppressive stillness. James cleared his throat as every eye in the room turned to him but continued gruffly, "I think I have a solution. If I remember correctly Elizabeth did a stint as Pirate Lord, namely as the captain of that wretched crew." He breathed heavily, his shoulders tensing and jaw clenching. Jack raised an eyebrow and gave a slight incline of his head.

"Aye, you remember right."

"Then the title, which was not taken from her by force, technically remained hers, no?" He paused as everyone began to process what he was suggesting. He continued, "So theoretically she retained her right to the title until she was killed, at which point it would have passed to her murderer-"

"That pile of rat's piss son of a bitch!" Will hissed.

"Quite. That pile of rat's piss, which, in turn, was killed by young Mister Turner here."

If the mood had been lighter Will might have laughed at the comical way every head snapped to gape at him. As it was he shook his head frantically, spluttering and chuckling nervously at the preposterous idea. But no one else seemed to find it funny.

"Come on!" He cried. "Seriously? There's no way I could be a pirate lord! I've never even captained a ship before!"

"Always a first time," Jack replied casually.

Will began to protest again but Norrington cut him off. "You might even enjoy it, having your own boat and crew."

"The _Empress _would make an impressive first command," Groves commented, Gillette nodding in agreement.

Will stared on in dismay as the situation spiralled out of control. The whole room seemed to be under the impression that giving him the title was a good idea. He could not think of a worse one.

"Will, please." Anamaria's voice cut through the rest. "We don't have much time. You won't be alone, you will have all the help ye need but we need a legitimate succession for the title otherwise the brethren may well refuse to meet. Ye know this is the only alternative."

Will gaped, looking around desperately for someone to back his corner but no support came.

"Will. Please." It was Jack that begged this time.

And that was all it took. Jack's voice was so broken, his eyes were so dark and Will's mother was dead.

"Fine. I'll do it."

ooOOoo

Elizabeth opened her eyes. The wood beneath her rocked and creaked. The cool breeze kissed her skin and ruffled her hair. The sky above her was clear and blue. She lay there, peaceful and at ease until a shadow fell over her. A tanned, scarred hand entered her vision and she took it, allowing it to help her stand up and face the one person she knew would always be there, right at the end, to welcome her home.

"Will," she gasped, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Elizabeth," he replied softly, holder her tightly to his chest.

"I kept it safe," she breathed. "All these years I kept it for you until I could see you again."

"I know. I always knew you would."

Elizabeth pulled away and stared into her husband's face. Will's eyes were filled with tears, though of joy or sadness she could not say. Maybe it was a mixture of the two. She reached behind her to where she had been lying and picked up a small chest.

"They sewed it into my funeral shroud," she chuckled wetly. "Your son is just as stubborn as you ever were."

Will took the chest that Elizabeth was clutching in her hand and placed it in a pocket in the depths of his coat.

"And you are just as brave as you ever were. As fierce and as beautiful as the sea. Welcome to the _Flying Dutchman_, my love. Are you ready to cross over to the other side?"

"If you think I am ever leaving you again, you are sorely mistaken Mister Turner."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Miss Swann."


End file.
